


Threaded Through Life and Death

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Things Simple and Short [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Dagor Bragollach, Drabble Set, GFY, Multi, Nirnaeth Arnoediad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: Fingon in five drabbles, from the burning of the ships at Losgar through to after his reembodiment in Aman.
Relationships: Fingon & Sinyëriel (OC), Fingon/Maedhros/Morigâlæ (OC)
Series: Things Simple and Short [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/471484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Threaded Through Life and Death

#### Tide

The ships had left with the tide, bearing away Fëanor and his followers to Middle Earth. Carried away while more had slept than kept watch. Fingon had a knot in his chest after that flared into a welter of emotions he could not - or perhaps would not - name when the eastern sky glowed a sullen, angry red.

There will be no ships to bear them hence, and there is only one other way from here to there.

Fingon can only hope his uncle has good reason for this.

He does not imagine how long it will take to hear it.

* * *

#### Shrewd

The wind at Himring is shrewd and shrill, whistling through every crevice it can find, past shutter and door, trickling under collars and hems.

Fingon still finds it warm and welcoming, even in the depths of winter. More the company than the place, but even when his spouses aren't at home, he finds it welcoming enough. Cheerful and defiant in the face of the enemy, all but shouting that they will not be ground down and humbled.

Not even the flames of Dagor Bragollach can burn that out, though it makes all ache with sorrow for those they have lost.

* * *

#### Favor

Woven through his hair is an intricately braided ribbon, shimmering gold and bright copper in a field of green the shade of dune grass. A better favor than anything else he would have from his spouses, save that they survive this disaster of a battle.

A battle that has already seen two law-brothers fall keeping the enemy from overwhelming him, bodies broken and bloodied in the morass around him.

A battle he knows he will not see the end of; all plans dashed to pieces.

A battle he can only use to take down some of the enemy with him.

* * *

#### Text

The book is new to him, written while he had paced the halls of Mandos, and waited and waited. It is not new to anyone else here. Indeed the copy he is reading is well-thumbed, annotated by more than one hand.

Here, by Findis, with a sharp bite to her words of agreement with the author. There's a response from Arafinwë, and by Nerdenel to him, and pages in the back of their continuing debate.

Between the book's original text and his aunts' and uncle's letters is a neatly penned note that makes him smile.

_For you both, my loves._

* * *

#### Mouse

"What is it?" Sinyëriel's voice is high and clear, her tiny fingers clutching tight to the hem of his tunic.

Fingon crouches down, resting a hand behind her back to help her keep her balance as he follows her gaze. A small movement on the edge of the fountain catches his attention, and he grins.

"That is a mouse." He's surprised this one hasn't yet become a toy for the cats that make the garden their home, though perhaps they are refraining for Sinyëriel's sake.

How much longer, though, before they decide to start teaching her how to hunt them?


End file.
